In order to meet wireless data traffic demands that have increased after 4G communication system commercialization, efforts to develop an improved 5G communication system or a pre-5G communication system have been made. For this reason, the 5G communication system or the pre-5G communication system is called a beyond 4G network communication system or a post LTE system.
In order to achieve a high data transmission rate, an implementation of the 5G communication system in a super high frequency (mmWave) band (for example, 60 GHz band) is being considered. Technologies such as beamforming, a massive array multiple-input multiple-output (massive MIMO), a full dimensional multiple-input multiple-output (full dimensional MIMO: FD-MIMO), an array antenna, analog beamforming, and a large scale antenna have been discussed in order to alleviate path loss of a radio wave and increase a transmission distance of a radio wave, in a super high frequency wave band.
Further, technologies such as an evolved small cell, an advanced small cell, a cloud radio access network (cloud RAN), an ultra-dense network, device to device communication (D2D), a wireless backhaul, a moving network, cooperative communication, coordinated multi-points (CoMP), and reception interference cancellation have been developed in the 5G communication system, in order to improve the system network.
In addition, the 5G system has developed advanced coding modulation (ACM) schemes such as hybrid FSK and QAM modulation (FQAM) and sliding window superposition coding (SWSC), and advanced access technologies such as filter bank multi carrier (FBMC), non-orthogonal multiple access (NOMA), and sparse code multiple access (SCMA).
When a transmission device transmits data, using a transmission control protocol (TCP) scheme in a wireless communication system, the transmission device may not transmit data having the size equal to or greater than that of an initial congestion window (CWND). Therefore, when data is transmitted using the TCP scheme, data transmission efficiency may be lowered.